New Experiances
by Shadowhound16
Summary: The second chapter is up and running hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The bell rang for first period and it was my first day at Momotsuki academy. My heart was pounding in my chest I was so nervous.

"You can come in now" called Rebecca Miyamoto my homeroom teacher. So I opened the door and walked in and stood in front of the class. "This is our new exchange student from America, his name is Mike and he will be staying here on a trial period to see if he likes it here or not if he does he'll stay, if not well we'll all be sad to see him go" the whole time she was saying this I could not stop staring at this one girl in the front row. "Is their anything you would like to say to the class?" Her question startled me.

"Oh, um no not really." I stammered.

"Well then have a seat next to Miyako over their." she said pointing to the same girl I had my eye on, and who was now starring at me. So avoiding her gaze I sat down next to her.

"Hi my name's Miyako Uehara" she said holding out her hand.

"Hey my name's Mike" I said shaking her hand.

"You know your Japanese is actually quite good for an American" she said starting to flick her pen.

"I've been practicing my Japanese since third grade" I said with a smile and just as I was about to say something else a piece of chalk hit me in the forehead.

"Look I know it's your first day but could you at least pay attention to my lecture" yelled Rebecca.

"Oh sorry ma'am" I said my face feeling hot. The rest of the day went on without anything really big happening until I was about to head back to my dorm room, when Miyako came up to me and gave me a big hug while slipping something into my back pocket.

"Call me sometime we"ll have some fun," she whispered into my ear, when she let go and started to walk away I thought she meant we'd play video games, but as I looked back at her she was lifting the back of her skirt revealing her bright blue panties. I looked up and she was smiling and winking at me, I think i might like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

I got home that evening replaying today's events in my head. When i came out of my daze i found myself in the bath and i already had my shirt off, so i decided to take a bath. As i was rinsing off, the image of Miyako lifting her skirt popped into my head. As i thought of her there was a stir between my legs, I look down to see that my dick was getting hard.

"Crap, just the thought of her is enough to get me hard" I said to myself. So I finished up my bath and put my pj's on and sat in the living room looking at the piece of paper Miyako slipped into my back pocket. Her number was written on it with a smiley face underneath it. I picked up the phone and dialed the number, it rang twice before she answered.

"Hello, who's this?" She asked.

"Uh, hi it's Mike from school," I answered

"Oh the new guy," she said "I was wondering when you would call."

"Hehe, so yeah that whole thing at school, that was just a joke right?" i asked thinking there was no way she would do that for real.

"Oh no i was completely serious," she said in a sultry voice "I thought you were cute so i gave you my number and showed you what you're in for," I felt my jaw smack the floor "what's your address I'll be there in no time."

"Uh, i live in the dorms just off campus my room number is 324."

"Kay I'll be right over," she hung up. I take the phone away from my ear and picked my jaw up off the floor.

"Damn i know i'm going to love it here."

Ten minutes later.

There was a knock on the door. i got up and went to the door and looked out the peephole to see Miyako standing there in a loose fitting sweater and a skirt. I open the door to let her in, when she comes flying through the door tackling me to the ground. The next thing i know is she's grabbing at my cock while forcibly kissing me.

"What the fuck," i yell while pushing her off "geez give a guy some warning before you charge in and dry hump him," i notice she's not even listening to me instead she's staring, at my cock which has gotten hard from her rubbing it.

"Well it's safe to say your body knows what it wants," she says reaching for my cock and undoing my pants. My cock bursts out of my pants standing straight up at attention. "Oh, my you're a big boy aren't you," she says grabbing my cock and stroking it, she then bends down and takes my whole length, of eight inches in her mouth and down her throat, sucking and bobbing the whole time. I start to get close so i put my hand on her head and push her head faster.

"Fuck," i cry as i shoot a huge load down her throat, i guess i almost drown her because she comes up gagging and choking on my cum, "sorry about that i got carried away."

"Hehe, don't worry about it," she says while standing up and lifting her skirt to reveal her beautiful shaved pussy, "i like it rough." At that moment i snapped, stood up, and pinned her to the door. "Now we're talking," she says while wrapping her leg around me and pulling me closer, "take me right here and now." At that i plunge my cock into her tight wet hole.

"Oh, god," she cries as i start fucking her against the door. With each thrust i plunge deeper and deeper into her tight wet cunt. "Oh, god you're fucking me so deep i think you're hitting my bellybutton." i could feel her orgasm coming because her pussy got even tighter. I felt my seed stirring in my balls and i couldn't hold back any longer and in one hard thrust i slam my cock in as far as it will go and let out a massive load into her womb. "oh god," she cries out as her orgasm rips through her body. We both collapse on the ground and fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up on the couch of my dorm room to the smell of bacon and eggs frying in the small kitchen connected to my living room. The smell is intoxicating so I sit up looking at the person making food, It's Miyako.

"Oh, good morning" she says noticing that I'm awake, "did you sleep well?" She was wearing one of my hoodies it hung off her body like a short dress almost and every time she swung her hips her perky ass peeked out.

"Yes thank you," I say with a smile on my face.

"Thats good, breakfast should be ready in a few minutes." I started to get this feeling in my gut so i just had to ask.

"Ok, what's the deal?" I ask with a small edge to my voice.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me with a slight surprised look on her face.

"You know what i mean," I say with a stern voice "first of all we barely know each other and you just all of a sudden decide to fuck me day one, no sorry i don't buy it there's something going on and i want the truth, now," my voice was slowly beginning to rise.

"I already told you, i thought you were cute and…."

"Bullshit," i shout "I want the truth i'm not stupid."

"Ok fine," she started to explain.

"Mahoooooo, like oh my god you guys i hear we're getting a new student today," Himeko said in her usual cheery mood, "thats like so omega awesome, i wonder what kind of person they'll be, I sooo wanna know."

"I hear it's going to be a boy," said Kurumi, "i wonder if he'll be cute."

"I hope he's got got a big cock," said Rei with a sly smile.

"Will you grow up Rei not everything has to be about sex," Miyako said with her usual attitude.

"Well, you're one to talk little miss virgin," Rei said in a taunting voice.

"Sh-Shut up I am not," Miyako said her cheeks starting to turn red.

"You so are," Rei said getting right in Miyakos face.

"Like oh my god Miyako are you really a virgin that's like so omega adorable," Himeko chimed in.

"Shut up i am not," Miyako said starting to get irritated.

"Prove it," Rei said getting even more in Miyakos face "tell you what if the new kid is a guy then fuck him it's just sex after all."

"F-Fine I will," Miyako said as her cheeks turned red.

"So you fucked me on a dare," I say astonished and violated no really i actually feel kinda violated "why would you do that?"

"I-I don't know," she said embarrassed.

"So ar-where you a virgin before we did it?"

"Um," she hesitates "yes."

"Then why would you give your virginity to me someone you barely know," i ask confused

"Um you'll think i'm weird."

"Try me."

"Well when i saw you for the first time my heart did this like little flutter and," she paused embarrassed.

"Okay let me guess," i said "it was one of those love at first sight things, right."

"Well if you put it that way, yeah it kinda was i can't really explain it."

"Save it you don't have to," i interrupted her "well there's really no way to get around it so i think we should start over and take things slow for a while and see where this goes," i smiled at her and saw her face lite up.

"Really you actually want to try dating me?'' She asked excited.

"Sure why not i think this could be a new experience for the both of us." At that i embraced her and to tell the truth it felt right.

End chapter 3.


End file.
